Number Seven
by Einsam-Schatten
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino had been living in an orphanage for huge chunk of their life. Six people have fostered them, none wanted them. Then a man named Antonio, the seventh person, may be the person who gets them out of the stupid orphanage and allows them to finally live. And keeps them in a school for long term this time! (No pedo Spain/Antonio) (Hiatus or possible discontinuation)
1. Chapter 1: The Seventh

My name is Feliciano. I live in Rome, Italy. My brother and I have lived under multiple foster parents' houses throughout our life, or rather the time we've been in the orphanage (8 years). I am twelve, and I've had six already! My brother, Lovino, gets angry so easily. He's got a silly way to show his love! Or I think it's love...every time he tells me to "shut the fuck up" I still know we're close. But anyway, his temper is crazy~! Whenever he does something bad, the people get mad, then he gets mad. Next thing I know, we're waiting for another person to temporarily take us in. I think no one will adopt us. Especially since Lovino and I are getting older. The orphanage lady said people don't usually take in the "big kids". I hope she's wrong though. If someone would adopt us, we wouldn't have to exchange from school to school, and we could make new friends!

"Boys, we talked to a man on the phone, and he'd be interested in meeting you two. Act your best, Lovino," our apparent "legal guardian" (until we're adopted at least) Ms. Abate but the emphasis on my twin brothers name. He WAS the one that always screwed things up.

"Shut it, bitch!" Lovino demanded as he puffed up his cheeks furiously.

"Y'see, that's exactly why you don't have any parents."

I looked at her with large, golden eyes with disapproval. This is as close as I had ever gotten for standing up for myself, or my brother. Stupid wimpy loser...I tugged at my brother's sleeve like a toddler does to their mother.

"What do you want, stupid fratello?" Lovino asked impatiently.

"Ve, what if no one ever wants us?"

My fratello sighed, "It'll be okay, right?"

I nodded slowly, "But it'd be so nice if we were to get adopted!"

"We don't need a stupid-ass guardian, damn it!"

I looked up at him in bewilderment, "Lovino, are you trying to avoid being adopted?"

My big brother looked down. I felt betrayed. Disappointed. Slightly ashamed of him. Why would he do this to me? Tears filled my eyes as I struggled to look him in the eye. Lovino instantly began to look guiltily at me, his sensitive little sibling. Of course, he knew all I wanted was to get out of the orphanage, but Lovino didn't exactly want to get picked up by someone. He found there to be a bit of a dilemma there.

"Why..?" I asked, giving him wide, wet eyes.

"Trust issues..." Lovino confessed, rubbing the back of his head, looking away from me. To his obvious surprise, I hugged him tight around the chest, locking his arms in my weak hold.

"But brother...not everyone is...evil..." I assured, releasing him.

Lovino shook his head. My big brother had lost all trust for adults after...this one time...when we were little. I couldn't really blame him for feeling this way, but it'd be better if he'd cease to distance himself from the grown-ups. Chances of starting over with a better life are dwindling into thin air as Lovino's distrust grows stronger. We were finding ourselves in a horrible situation, ve...

"Look, it's getting late, and we're gonna have a big day ahead of us," Lovino right now was sounding like an actual nice kid instead of the fucking jerk he always is...excuse my language.

We climbed into bed together. The thin, white sheets were pulled over our adorable heads as we settled into the lumpy-mattress'd bed. It was freaking cold, and the sheet wasn't doing anything. I scooted to Lovino's side. Hoping he'd feel warmer, I was disappointed to find that when my arm touched his, I could only feel sheer coldness. However, my warmth must've been radiating onto him, for he gave out a sigh that sounded like he'd just been relieved of a pain...which he was, because freezing is a pain!

"Lovino, will you please make an effort, ve..?" I asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Idiot, what're you talking about?"

"Tomorrow...when we meet the guy, please try to be good."

"Ah...'try'...yes, I'll try..."

That was about as close to an "I'm sorry" that I would get. Ve, I trusted my brother to help me out this time.

"Sleep now, dumbass," Lovino closed his eyes, and he nuzzled against his pillow.

"You're a good brother~!" I hugged Lovino close. He was either asleep or ignoring me, for he didn't reply. My fratello never wanted to accept my brotherly affection. Silly, he thinks it's too mushy for him. Ah whatever, ve.

For a while, I had trouble sleeping. Will Lovino keep his promise? I was really counting on him for this one. When I did fall asleep, it was very late at night. I could only assume...past midnight?

The next day, the we woke up extra early to tidy up our appearance. We wore our fancy church outfits and brushed our hair for a change. After we were prepared, we waited for the guest to arrive, which did in about an hour.

"You're possible new foster parent has arrived," Ms. Abate peeked into our small room.

We ran to meet the person who'd come to see them, Lovino wearing a frown the whole time. Standing before them was a young Spanish man.

"Hola!" he greeted with a smile, "My name is Antonio!"

My eyes lit up, "Ah! You are a Spanish guy! That's so cool!" My brother stared at me with a "what the fuck" face. Ve, I get excited easily, but seriously...he was Spanish! Not Italian! Is this like how the weird American girls start going crazy over a British guy who moved to their town? No, wait, they wanna have sex with them...eeew that'd be totally gross! But anyway, I liked people with cool accents, they sound cool (author note: It may seem that way, but Feli isn't gay for Antonio in this moment or story, he's just kinda an awkward kid).

The Spaniard chuckled at my ridiculous behavior. My brother looked like he was trying to hide his face. Awww he already got embarrassed by me. Big brother thinks that he needs to act normal...but his temper is nowhere near normal! Silly~!

"I am Feliciano, this is my brother Lovino!" I introduced with a robe-curtsey.

"Feli, don't do that, you're not a girl, dumbass!" Lovino pulled me up from my curtsey.

"So-rryyy~!" I chirped with a giggle.

"Well, nice to meet you boys!" Antonio grinned, looking down at us.

"Yeah, hm nice to meet you, bast- I mean mister..." Lovino grimaced to himself.

"Ah, Ms. Abate told me a lot about you two boys. Especially you, Lovino."

I smiled at Lovino until I realized that it wasn't a particularly GOOD thing that the head talk about him.

"Damn bitch..." cursed Lovino, with a picture of Ms. Abate in his mind.

Antonio ruffled our hair. It was like you totally ignored what my dirty-mouthed brother had just said.

"Your Italian accents are so adorable!"

"And your Spanish accent is queer," my brother was obviously not thinking before he spoke. I gave him a desperate looking stare. He sighed and I knew he got what I was trying to tell him.

"I suppose it is."

The man was in good humor. He was the only one I had met who hadn't scolded my brother at this point. My eyes shimmered.

"Mister Antonio! You will keep us right? This time you'll not bring us back?" I chattered, unaware he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Hm?"

"The six people before didn't want us! I have a feeling you'll be different!"

"Six..."

How had he not had been told about the six others..? Oh crap! I think I ruined our chances! And Lovino had tried so hard this time! Oh no no no! I looked at Lovino with apologetic eyes. He looked at me blankly, then grunted.

"So I am seven...seven will be your lucky number then!"

Oh. My. God. I hadn't screwed things up.

"W-...really, ve?!"

Wasn't it a bit of a rash move to just assume he'd want to keep us...but who cares! This fostering session should last a month (we hadn't ever made over a week), so in a month we'll officially be outa here! Happy day! After Antonio filled out some important looking papers, we were sent over with him to his house. It was huuuuuuuuge and old looking. Like a grandma's house!

"Okay boys, get unpacked. You have a few days to settle in so relax."

"A few days?"

"You go to school in four days. I have you registered to this nice public school!" he said smiling as he always seems to do.

I cheered and Lovino groaned. He's not good at making friends...oh wait, I am not either, haha! But I'm optimistic about things so it's not as bad for me.

We hauled our bags to our room. There was a huge bed awaiting us. Like...two times bigger than the one that we're used to! We put our bags on the bed. Lovino pulled out a pillow first.

"Lovino, you can't steal the orphanage's pillows!" In reply, fratello just hugged it close like a baby and his stuffed companion.

"This pillow carries sentimental value. I've known it for so long..." he addressed it as if it were living.

"Ve, you've never taken it with you before."

"That's cuz all those other times, I knew I was gonna get thrown back, cuz I was scaring them away...duh, bastard."

He plopped onto his bed and took out a picture frame.

"Oh, you had it! Thank our Heavenly Father, I thought we left it behind!" I picked the picture frame up. It was an old picture of our parents. It's a big deal. I put it on our new nightstand.

"Yeah well, I knew I couldn't trust you to bring it, cuz your so damn forgetful, so I brought the fucking thing."

I ignored his comment about being "so damn forgetful" and gave him a wide, bright smile. Suddenly, I heard clawing at the door, and then I screamed.

"Idiot..." Lovino muttered as he opened the door. It was just a brown tabby.

"Awwwww, he has a kitty!" I picked up the kitten and began to fawn over it. Her mews were so cute~! I love cats. Petting her, hugging her, scratching her chin, I was all over her.

"F-Fratello you're acting ridiculous over that small cat!"

"She's so gorgeous~! Ve!"

Antonio came in to check on us and saw me with the cat.

"Where did you get that cat?" he asked, kneeling down to my eye level.

I cocked my head, "She was scratching at our door. Isn't she yours?"

Antonio shook his head. I looked at the kitten, who licked my nose. I squealed!

"It- I mean she must've walked in when I left the door ajar for a moment," Antonio guessed, patting the feline's head, "We gotta put up found posters."

"Aw...okay, ve."


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for School

"Antonio~! No one picked her up! Can we keep her?" I held up "my" kitty to the Spaniard with huge begging eyes, "I've already got a name picked out and everything!"

Antonio chuckled, "Oh heck with it, sure."

"Pookiiiiiie!" I squealed, racing to my room with my now "official" pet. It's official, right?

"Lovi~nooo! We can keep her! We can keep Pookie!"

My brother glared at me. He was reading a book and didn't wanna be bothered, from the looks of it.

"What the fuck, dumbass? I'm obviously not as into that fucking cat as you are."

"Oh..."

"Ugh...sorry...I'm just...really into this book..."

"Watcha reading?" my mood instantly changed back to being chipper.

"N-Not important..."

I looked over his shoulder.

"Ooo, that looks really romantic!" I admired the book. The cover was black with a red heart in the middle. The title was in calligraphy writing, so I couldn't really make out the title.

"Gah! N-No...it's about...a guy who...rips out people's hearts..?" he thought a little too quickly. My face fell.

"W-Why would you read something like that?" I whimpered, backing up a little.

"Wait...no it's not...like that...dammit bastard I wouldn't have to make things up like that if you'd just stop being so fucking nosey!"

"Sorry, fratello!"

He sighed in frustration and looked back into his novel. I sat our bed and played with my new kitten friend. Then I realized something. I looked at our calendar. Tomorrow was marked as "first day of school".

"Aaah! Lovi! Tomorrow we go to school, how fun!"

"Duh, I already knew that dumbass..." he sounded a little bit spacey. Must've been a good book...

I frowned. He's no fun when he isn't paying attention.

:::::::

The next day, we were woken by the cheery sound of Antonio saying, "Good morning, boys!"

"Morning!" I replied.

"Hn..." Lovino wasn't fully awake. He was naturally a late riser.

"Let's get ready for school!" Antonio leaned against the door frame in our room.

"Okay!" I flung off the comforter blanket and jumped off the bed.

"Ehhh, leave me alone bastard..." muttered my half-conscious (only slightly) older brother. I stared at him, wishing he hadn't said that. But to my surprise, Antonio only chuckled. What a laid-back guy!

When Lovino finally got up, with my help, of course, (what would he do without me, heehee) I made him help me pick out my clothes, even though he didn't "give a fuck", or whatever that means. We ate breakfast (he gave us Spanish foods!) and all that other regular morning stuff.

"You seem to be used to the school day routine, ve!" I pointed out, slipping a my arms through a jacket sleeve.

"Well, uh, I have to babysit my brother's kids very much often...you didn't hear it from me, but he's a bad parent."

"Aah.."

Our foster father led us to the bus-stop after we had packed our backpacks. We were early, so I sat down on the curb and began to sketch in a notebook I had bought for no intended school purposes. It was hard to keep control over your pencil when you're shivering so hard though. It was only November but it felt like January, how queer. I stuffed my makeshift sketchbook and pencil into my backpack as the bright yellow bus labeled 316 pulled up to the stop sign. I grabbed Lovino's (practically frozen, wow) hand and ran to the bus.

"Bye-bye, Antonio~!" I waved as I walked up the stairs into the bus with my fratello.

"Let my hand go, bastard!" Lovino demanded of me, puffing his cheeks.

"Aw but I'm nervous..." I clutched his arm.

"Agh..."

We sat down in an empty seat in the back...well, Lovino chose it...he said he uses back seats as a sort of excuse not to talk to anybody. But it seems someone else had the same idea because a blonde boy came to the back and seemed disappointed the back seat was taken (there's one seat on the left in the back so it leaves room for a fire exit) by some people. It was three to a seat and all other seats were full so he took a seat right next to me. Grinning at him didn't seem to catch his attention. So I decided to talk to him.

"Hiya!"

The boy seemed to be spacing out a bit, but hearing my voice brought him back.

"Uh...hi..."

His eyes were a lovely shade of purple...like lavender! He wore a soft looking, light colored scarf and a beige jacket. His Russian accent was thick, which hinted he hadn't moved to Italy too long ago. But that was not surprising. The school that we had been registered into was for people who moved from other countries, or bilingual kids...or in our case, people who had to learn another language. Antonio thought it'd be helpful if we'd learn Spanish.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"Ivan..."

"Wow, really? I met this really silly girl once named Ivan!"

The Russian boy glared at me. Oh crap, it sounds like I just told him he had a girl's name!

"Oh uh-" I tried to fix it.

"Why do you try to talk to me if you're just going to insult me?!"

"N-No I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...um...my name is Feliciano, or Feli...you can make fun of my name!"

Ivan stared down at his feet for a few seconds, and I began to think he was giving me some sort of a silent treatment, until he let out a bit of a laugh, "Ufu!"

I looked at him and smiled, "It is a funny name, isn't it?"

Being the one who stays in good humor is kind of my thing. Even if it means making fun of myself.

"Stop being so loud, I'm reading..." Lovino had his face in his romance novel.

Ivan turned his head to look at the cover of Lovino's book. Chuckling was his first reaction.

"I saw my little sister reading that book once."

My brothers face turned red from embarrassment. Ivan laughed into his scarf quietly and then gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry I just needed to point that out."

Suddenly we were all thrown forward a little and our faces squished against the seat in front of us. Lovi's squished face is funny~!

"What the hell?!"

"How can you not know? This bus has bad breaks," Ivan explained, giving Lovino a questioning look.

"First day here," I told him.

"Aah."

I looked out the window. School. A big, big school. Whoa! Squashing my brother a bit, (he yelled at me, of course) I pressed my nose against the little window and looked at the gorgeous looking building. Since when is school beautiful? Since now! The bus-driver opened the door and the middle-schoolers came flooding out. I stood up and nodded at Ivan.

"It was nice to meet you, I hope we can talk again soon~!"

"Da."

Pulling my brother (who still was reading his book) along, I looked up at our new school.

"Fratello! This is gonna be fun!"

Lovino grunted and didn't look up.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Fratello

I pulled my big brother into the large building. Oh...it looks normal inside. That was kinda disappointing, but whatever! This is so gonna be awesome! I scampered through the corridors trying to find my locker. Suddenly "BAM" I knocked into someone...ow! I fell on my bottom. I looked beside me to see a scruffy-clothed girl with her hair tied back (this is before she decided she'd start acting more girly). Bumping into a girl is not polite or a good way to start off the school year.

"Eyy, what's the deal?" she growled, rubbing her head. She had a thick, Hungarian accent and spoke in a sorta gangster way. I thought that was kinda cool!

"Oh, hah! I'm sorry, I was in a hurry to find my locker...I'm new!" I quickly answered.

"Oh I see," she grinned and stood up. As I stood up, she held out her hand. Is this a handshake?! I've never done a handshake before!

"I'm Elizabeta," her hand was still outstretched.

"Oh, um, I'm Feliciano, or Feli!" I shook her hand. Whoa! I finally shook hands with someone! Vee!

She smiled, then grimaced. I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry, when I fell it loosened my hair-tie, it's really uncomfortable."

Removing her orange, elastic hair-tie, she allowed her light brown hair bounce into place on her shoulders.

"Wow! You're hair is so cool!" I took hold of one smooth lock of hair. It's soft!

"Ah? You...don't have much experience with girls, do you?" she inquired, seeming totally laid-back about me, a strange boy, touching her hair.

"Oh...yeah, I'm sorry," I apologized, hesitating to drop the lock of hair, "I lived in an all-boy orphanage, and a lot of my foster parents sent me to all-boy schools."

"I se- wait, orphanage?" Elizabeta looked surprised. I nodded with a wide smile.

"This Spanish guy named Antonio are fostering me and my brother currently. That's why we're here, ve!"

I could see the pitiful look in her eyes. But she grinned, "That's great, he must be one hell of a nice man!"

"Si!" suddenly I realized that I needed to do something. "Oh, oh I gotta find my locker, bye-bye, Elizabeta!"

She waved as I began to run as if my life depended.

_Two new friends in one day! Ve, this is amazing!_

But I began to wonder how Lovino was doing...due to our last names, our locker should've be right next to each other's but I couldn't find him in the hall. All my wondering up my brother dissolved as the one minute warning bell rang throughout the building.

"Ah, my locker!" I exclaimed to myself, sprinting to the tall, metal storage space. I stared at the paper with my schedule, locker number, and combination and began to fumble with the lock. Before I knew it, the tardy bell rang, and I was the only one in the hall. Lovino never showed up...hmm...ah, no wait, first priority! I unlocked my locker and swung it open. I had to put a bunch of my stuff in it for other classes, there were no backpacks aloud in the classrooms. As I slipped in my stuff, I headed to my first period class, social studies. Turning the handle to the door of my class room, I slowly opened the door.

"M-Ma'am, I'm sorry I'm late, I'm new and I had a some locker difficulties and—"

"Feliciano, right? Take your seat," the teacher obviously couldn't care less, to my relief.

I sat next to a boy in the back of the class. His hair was slicked back, he had serious, piercing, cerulean eyes. This came up as an opportunity to make another friend! I think I'm on on a role today!

"Hello!" I greeted in a whisper.

He looked at me, as if unsure of what to say in reply. Then he finally whispered back "Hello, you are Feliciano?"

Curiosity is a sign he wants to be friends right?

"Yes, I am! Feli for short!" it was quite impressive of how far I had gotten in being quiet. Usually I'd start blurting things out.

"Nice to meet you, Feli, I'm Ludwig..." he had such an awkward voice, and gave me such an awkward smile. Something told me he wasn't very popular.

"Oo, I like your name! It sounds cool!"

"D-Danke..."

"Excuse me, is there a problem, Feliciano?" I realized I was in full view of her desk. Shaking my head, I replied "no".

"Then no more interruptions!"

"Yes'm!"

After one looong lesson on some independence war for a country that no one cares about, the bell finally rang.

"Ludwig, do you wanna come with me to the locker halls?" I asked with a smile.

"Ja..." he replied in his thick German accent.

When we finally got to the locker corridors, we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

"Heehee, you're cool! I'll see you soon, bye-bye!"

"Ja, goodbye, next time, write notes instead of speaking out like an idiot," my new friend smiled jokingly. I nodded and giggled as I scampered away.

_Three! Three new friends! I feel so...ve! Wow!  
_  
I began to wonder where Lovino is, again. He wasn't at his locker again. I hoped he wasn't skipping class. I grabbed my language books from my locker and quickly headed off the class, this time being sure to make it on time. I got to the door before the one minute warning bell rang, and sat in another back row seat. Being in back row means you can get away with talking easier! As everyone gathered in the room, I realized I hadn't recognized anyone. I was kinda disappointed that Ivan, or Elizabeta, of someone wasn't here. Wait! Lovino shared the same second period as me so...where could he be? No time to think, the bell rang!

"Okay class, shut up for a second so I can check the role call already," the teacher demanded, picking up a clipboard of a bunch of attendance papers and a pen.

She called a bunch of names like "Arthur" and "Roderich" and blah blah, then I heard:  
"Feliciano?"

"Here!"

"Lovino?..Lovino..?" she looked around.

"Absent." I saw her mark something on her papers.

I raised me hand.

"What?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I jumped out of my seat and walked out of the door calmly. I took a turn down another hallway and stopped in front of the restrooms. Humming as I walked in, I saw something...someone was hiding in the corner.

"Fratello?"

"F-Feli?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Don't fight

"What are you doing here? Stomach troubles?" I asked, kneeling by my big brother.

"What?! No! Wouldn't you think I'd be in a fucking stall if I had stomach problems, dumb-ass?!" he yelled in defense.

"Ah, okay~!" I sang.

He sat back down with a defeated look on his face. It made me feel sad..! I put a hand on his forehead to see if he maybe felt sick.

"How are you, ve?"

"...same?"

"But what's with you sitting in the bathroom with a full backpack? And where's your book, y'know, the pretty love story one?"

He face palmed. This is probably why he doesn't tell me many things, ve. My bad!

"Uh...well...there were these guys and..."

"Ve, fratello, do not tell me you were bullied!"

"Ah...well...ugh just let me finish, bastard! I was walking through the hallways and then I let go of your hand. I was walking while reading and ran into this boy with weird white hair and red eyes. He yelled at me, I yelled back, then he brought my book into it. He kinda started making fun of me for reading it and snatched it up. When I fought for it, he grabbed me and threw me into the bathroom. But I fought hard so I feel alright!"

My eyes widened. That was horrible! Poor brother!

"Lovino! It's not alright, you're hiding in the bathroom!"

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, fratello, I'm taking you with me!"

"What?! Why?" I jerked him out of his corner.

"We have the same second period, I'm taking you to class, and I'm going to tell the teacher lady."

I dragged my brother to the class room, to be stared at by the entire group of students. Why would they be looking at me like that? Our teacher gave us me a look of disapproval.

"You took ten minutes."

"Sorry, miss teacher lady! I found do my brother!"

"Lovino, please explain why you are late to my class."

He turned red and looked down. "I uh..."

"My fratello was bullied!" I cried, clutching his arm. My brother looked at me with a strange expression on his face, as if he didn't know how to react to this whole thing.

"Take it up with the counselor."

"B...But..."

Knowing not to talk back to a teacher, I looked down at my shoes and ushered Lovino towards a seat next to me.

"Listen, fratello, I know your just trying to help me out, but you look like an idiot and kids will torment idiots like you," Lovino whispered to me.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help...ve..."

"I know."

We went quiet again as we took out their Spanish textbooks. Boring! Boring! Boring! I was fidgeting in my seat. Wow it'd felt like five hours past...what was I doing before? Oh frig...

"BRIIING"

I yelped as the bell suddenly rang while I was in the in my moment of spacey-ness.

"Oh..the bell...Lovinoooo~!"

"What do you want dumb-ass?"

"When's luuuunch?" I sang.

"After fifth period, you're fucking impatient!"

"Aaaaw!"

Wow, I think I almost forgot about being sad! Um. I can't seem to get a frown back on my face so that's a good sign, right? Dragging my brother along, I began to hum a happy tune.

"EY, what gives?!" Lovino jerked his hand away, only to have me snatch it back up.

"I will protect you as we go to our lockers, ve!"

"I don't need protection! Especially not from my weak little brother!"

The frown came back. Awwww.

"O...Okay..." I mumbled, letting go of my brothers hand. He was right, I am just the weaker, more annoying brother who needs his fratello to get him out of trouble.

"W-Wait, I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean it!" he assured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Really?"

He nodded sincerely. With a big, goofy grin on my face, I pulled him along again. In the hall, I ran into Elizabeta.

"Oooh, Elizabeta, ciao!" I greeted happily, clinging to my brother.

"Feli—oh my god you have a twin!" she squealed. This was very out of her nature, from what Feliciano had learnt from her.

"Si! This is Lovino! Lovino, this is Elizabeta" with Feli saying that, Elizabeta reached out her hand to Lovino. Wow, now Lovino can have a handshake, too!

My fratello looked at it and reached out his hand reluctantly. He grabbed and shook quickly, very awkwardly, too.

"You guys can be friends!" Feli chirped, shaking Lovino's arm up and down in an obnoxious manner.

"Kesese! So you made new friends?" I voice came from behind Lizzy (I thought that was an adorable nickname, ve!).

A white haired kid came from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, to her annoyance. He had an arrogant smile and crimson red eyes. The kid wore a gray-ish white hoodie with a black eagle symbol on it. He seemed to be about a grade above us, seventh grade.

"Oh god, Gilbert, get the fuck outa here," she demanded, giving him a deadly looking glare.

"But I wanna meet your—" he started off with what seemed like a "I'm-better-than-you voice" until he was interrupted by Lovino.

"Hey! You're that guy who took my book!"

"Ah, you're the little shit who's into romance novels."

"Fuuuuck you!"

"Aw shut it faggot. Only sissy boys like you read stuff like that."

Elizabeta punched him powerfully in the shoulder, making him look her in the eye furiously.

"Who said there was anything wrong with being a sissy?" she defended her new-found friend.

"God dammit, Liz, what the hell?" Gilbert rubbed his shoulder. That must've really hurt badly!

"S-Stop!" I cried. My eyes were becoming wet with tears. I hated it when people fighted! Fighting is so heinous! Ooh...everyone needs to stop making war like this!

"Fuck, he's crying," Gilbert grumbled.

"Shut up...fratello, please stop crying!" he rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Take notes, Gilbert, this is how you treat a human being," Elizabeta teased.

He didn't respond but just glared at her.

"Fratello, s-stop fighting with p-people, I don't like i-it!" I stuttered, rubbing the tears from my eyes with my fist.

"Uhm, I won't anymore, sorry!" I could tell he was feeling a little "cut down in his pride", trying to comfort his brother in front of the whole school while he was trying to defend himself against a seventh grader. It made me feel bad which only made me cry more. So obnoxious, I am such an obnoxious person! An annoying little Italian! That's probably what they think, too!

"Feli, it's okay, no one is fighting anymore!" Elizabeta rushed to help Lovino. It's just a theory, but he was probably mouthing "help me" to her. Whimpering, I tried to suck in my emotions.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Elizabeta and Lovino both said it at the same time. It made me giggle a bit. But I stopped so I could reply.

"For being an annoying little...prick..."

"It—" the bell rang, interrupting Lovino.

"FUCK."

**Not my best work fufu. Sorry the school day process is taking forever. You'll see Antonio again, soon-ish**


	5. Chapter 5: Weak

_Where am I?_

_Why is everything..._

_Black..?_

_White..?_

_Blurry..?_

_Antonio? Lovino?_

My eyes had opened to see a worried looking Spaniard and the flushed, tear-streaked face of...Lovino?! I rubbed my eyes. This whole thing was so confusing! Last thing I know was...I was at...which period? It was gym class aaand...oh! I got hit in the head with a dodgeball...now I was...in bed at home?

"Feliciano! You're okay!" Antonio exclaimed. The relief in his voice was obvious.

"Ve..? What happened after I got hit?" I asked dizzily. I pushed myself into a sitting-up position.

"You passed out and I took you and Lovino home..."

"Why did you take Lovino home?"

Lovino looked away.

"He was very worried about you!" then Antonio whispered, "he was sobbing softly the whole way home."

It was saddening that my proud fratello was upset, but it was also heart-warming that he worried about me. Aw, I love him so much! Turning to my brother, who was sitting on the bed next to me, I gave him a big bear-hug.

"I'm okay, Lovi~! Don't worry!" I chirped.

"I-I wasn't worried! It's just...you're my little brother so...that's all..."

_Teehee. Ti amo, fratello!_

"I'll fetch you an ice pack!" Antonio walked out of the room.

"Be quick!" Lovino demanded.

"F-Fratello I'm not going to die or something just because I got hit in the head with a ball. Even though the boy who threw it was strong...no, it's because I'm weak," I decided it was times like these when I needed to sound like a grown-up.

Lovino looked down for a few seconds before ending the silence.

"Yes, you are weak."

There was another silence.

"That's why you need your big brother to protect you."

This brought a grin to my chubby little face. Lovino likes to act tough, which I tend to admire, but when he chooses to act this way; like such a great fratellone; that's what I admire more. I never dare tell him though. He'd feel less prideful and get mad at me~

"Lovi, you get all serious randomly, it's funny!"

"Ah! Feliciano don't- ugh!"

I giggled "I'm sorry~!"

With a grunt, Lovino hopped of the bed and made hid way to the door.

"I'm going to see what's taking Antonio so long."

When he opened the door, right in front of him was the short Spaniard, in a side-ways crouching position. I could see the fury and irritation in Lovino's eyes.

"B-Bastard!"

Antonio rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but that was really touching."

"You were listening in on us! Do you even have a fucking ice pack?! Son of a bitch who loves tomatoes! Uh...tomato bastard!" my brother stomped out of sight with bright red ears.

"Watch your language, Lovino."

"I'm sorry about him. He gets really embarrassed when people hear him letting out his emotions," I apologized for my brother, knowing he'd never do it himself.

Antonio just grinned and said "No no, it's alright."

He placed a large, baby blue ice pack on my sore head. I giggled at the coldness and the feeling of the condensation coming off on my forehead.

"Y'know, Feliciano, I was surprised a dodgeball being thrown could send you into a concussion."

"The person threw it very hard!" Feliciano said defensively, trying to hide his embarrassed flush "I-I think the gym coach threw it!"

Antonio chuckled.

"Don't worry, Feli, no one's judging you. It must've been very hard of a throw if you say it was."

The little Italian grinned.

"Are you hungry?"

Feliciano nodded eagerly with an "Oh, si!"

"What sounds good to you?"

"Um...pasta!"

...

...

The three of us sat at Antonio's large eating table with heaping bowls of pasta in front of us. Antonio told us that he hasn't made pasta often, for he only started making it after he moved to Italy, one in a half years ago, while he was trying to get into the cuisine. I dug into it immediately, savoring the flavor of the sauce. However, fratello still had his noes up. I guessed that he felt his pride was really dented. Besides a small compliment I sent towards Antonio, and his thanks, the table was rather...silent. I hated awkward moments like these so much. But Lovino hated them more.

"Ugh, say something!" he demanded, pounding a fist on the table.

"Oh, you're speaking again! Hooray, Lovi!" I chirped, pulling in my big brother who was yelling in protest. But he didn't dare squirm, perhaps in fear of whacking me on the head?

"Yeah whatever..." his face was emtionless until he looked like he had something important to say. And he did.

"F-Feli?"

"Si?"

"Did you remember to take your inhaler medicine today?"

I nodded with a grin.

"Inhaler?" Antonio asked in surprise.

"Were you not informed of his asthma?" Lovino sounded less annoyed than he was shocked. These were important things to know, he seemed to dislike the fact that he failed to obtain such serious information.

"I was supposed to have the medical records and other important papers faxed to me but it appears that never happened. I plan to stop by the orphanage to let someone know about that."

With a grunt, Lovino walked over to the counter and picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

"Take notes, tomato-bastard..."

"Alright~"

I looked at them curiously.

"Feliciano has a number of health issues that need to be addressed so I'm gonna start from the top."

"Kay."

"One: He has asthma, which I've already told you."

Antonio scratched that down on his paper.

"Chronic pain."

The Spaniard raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Anxiety disorder."

That one seemed to have taken him aback.

"That's it."

I smiled sheepishly. Now he was going to have to pay for my medicine. How horrible of me...I mean, fratello says it's not my fault but...who's else is it?

"I am so so so so so so sorry!" I finally cried out.

"It's alright, Feli, really!" Antonio have me a reassuring grin.

I could tell in his eyes he dreaded the expenses. Did I just ruin things for Lovi and I? Ooooh...now I was really disappointing myself. Lovino was trying hard (though it doesn't look like it, it's a step up from his usual game) to be good and finally get us adopted, and because of my stupid health, I was totally going to land us back where we started. Damn it!

I quietly finished my pasta and dumped the bowl in Antonio' kitchen sink.

"Lo~vi! I'm going to our room to play with Pookie. Ciao, fratello~"

I watched as he absentmindedly waved back as he put in the effort to devour his pasta. Lovino wasn't used to this much food at a time. Usually, portions of his food were offered to me, his sickly brother (though I always refused to accept, he'd stuff it in my face), so he adapted to a small appetite.

...

...

"Kitty kitty kitty~" I sang.

I held the small cat in my arms like a baby or a doll. Cooing to her, she fell asleep under the comfort of my petting. People tell me I'm good with animals, and I have to admit they are not wrong.

Lovino opened the door and sighed as he plopped on the bed. The force of him against the mattress caused the springs to whine which awoke Pookie with a start.

"Did you have a nice dinner, fratello?" I asked, joining him on the bed.

"I guess...the food was okay...I mean, for a tomato-bastards food..." he admitted, puffing his cheeks.

I giggled. Then I noticed that he seemed kinda down.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" he immediately, like he suspected that I'd ask that.

"Lovino, I've known you longer than anyone else living on this earth has. I can tell that there's something wrong."

"Look, Feliciano, I know you are concerned, and I appreciate it, but maybe it'd be best if you not bother me about it."

Giving him a hurt look, I backed off, and jumped off the bed. Pookie greeted me from her spot on the floor, and I proceeded to love on my pet. I couldn't help but being a little angry at my fratello at that moment. It was painful, knowing he didn't want to talk with _me_, his own twin brother, about something that was bugging him.


	6. Extra chapter: Lovino's nightmare

** Extra Chapter (Lovino's POV)**

(I'll actually be switching back and forth from Feliciano to Lovinos' in quite a few chapters. This is the first POV change. But this is also somewhat of an "extra chapter")

I couldn't help but feeling really fucking tense. My book. My damn book! That jerk still has it! My mother gave me that book when I was like...something years old, I don't freaking know! But she gave me that book, and that...that shit eating bastard took it! God...I remember the day she gave it to me. The book looked like a serious piece of rotten shit to me, so I didn't wanna accept it. But after she died, I took it anyway. It took this long to build up the courage to read that novel. And what happens when I finally read it? Some weird, white-head German bastard takes it like he can do whatever the fuck he wants. I really wanna get the fuck out of this place. Going back to the orphanage should be an option! But no, _mio fratello _must have new parents! Well, weren't _Mama_ and _Papa_ enough? I shouldn't have to trust anyone else, and I shouldn't have to replace them!

Tempted to glare at my sleeping brother, I looked over at him, laying on the bed next to me. Of course...he was asleep. It was fucking eleven o' clock at night. Even though I knew he couldn't see me, I decided it'd be best not to send him a look of hatred. The sleeping bastard had a smile on his face. God, if he's happy and I wanna end it...some_fratello_ I am. With a sigh, I shifted in bed, hoping things will get better. Damn it, but I'm not good at being positive. Not like Feliciano.

_ God, please...just please...let Feliciano be happy. Through his whole life. No matter what. I know always seems to be giddy, but I can tell when smiles are forced and laughter is fake. If you could do anything. Anything at all...help him. Amen._

Yes, I just prayed for my brother. Believe it or not, I am actually a dedicated catholic, okay? You bastards better not judge me!

But anyway...

With that prayer being concluded, I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to take over. Just like always, it snuck up on me, and I found myself in a darkness. But the darkness lightened until I saw pictures. Fucked up pictures. It was a damn nightmare, y'hear?! I wish I could've covered my eyes.

...

_"Mama, can we play outside?" I asked enthusiastically. My small legs bounced up and down in anticipation. My brother was giving his puppy eyes._

"I suppose it's alright, but stay in the yard, don't talk to strangers, and come back in for supper. It starts to get cold around that time." she laid out the rules. Feliciano and I both eagerly nodded our heads and darted for the door.

The cool, crisp fall air hit us instantly. It felt refreshing. But being the people we were, we didn't stop to enjoy it. The rakes waited for us by the toolshed. That's what we wanted. Picking up the smaller, less heavy rakes, we heaved them up a little, so they wouldn't scrape against the ground too much, and headed for the nearest, bare tree. The ground was scattered with leaves, consisting of the colors brown, red, orange, and yellow, due to the lack of chlorophyll. We let the rakes touch the ground, and set the work. Putting our biggest efforts into every rake, we formed a pile of leaves, that looked monstrous from our point of view. Letting go of the tools, we panted as we beamed proudly at our work. Then we destroyed it. Almost simultaneously, we leapt into the large pile of crunchy leaves, scattering them in all directions. My head popped up first. I got a few pieces of the dull colored leaved in my hair, but I didn't give a fuck. I inhaled the nice autumn air and went back in.

We were enjoying ourselves. Entertained by a simple pile of dead plant parts. It felt good. But all good things must come to an end. I scrambled out of the leaf pile, now reduced in size, dragging my frail brother behind me. I didn't get to the door before and man with a package approached us.

"Excuse me, young men. I have a package for your mama and papa." he started, speaking broken Italian. I couldn't tell where he was from, but he was definitely a foreigner. "Could you assist me by letting me in?"

"Lovi..." my brother whispered to me, sounding frightened. "Mama said we couldn't talk to strangers..."

I looked at my fratello.

"He...he's just a delivery guy..."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly. I was scared. I knew there was something off about the guy, but didn't know what would happen if I acted rash.

"Let me in." the man said. It was not a question.

...

"No fucking way!" I screamed. My eyes darted left to right. I was still unsure of my surroundings.

"W-What?!" Feliciano cried, seeming startled by my sudden reaction.

I looked at him, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. But it wasn't dark enough. Fuck that stupid nightlight.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" he cooed.

"N-Nothing, bastard..." I stuttered, turning over so I wasn't dancing him.

I felt two small, boney arms wrap around my shoulders. It felt warm, and loving...wait! No, I don't like this stuff! Fuck off!

"Does someone need a hug?" Feli tightened his embrace. My stupid brother thinks hugging solves everything!

"No! I don't!" I growled but was reluctant to pull away. I already hurt the kid's feelings earlier and...it's not that I care if he's sad or not! I don't want him to wake up the whole house with a freaking cry fit! Yeah, that's all!

I sighed when I realized he wasn't going to let go. I turned to face him. Then, shock hit me when I saw...the fucking bastard was already asleep! How the hell does he do that?!

I huffed and stared at the ceiling. Peace. I didn't want to fall asleep again...in fear of repeating that hell of a nightmare, and finishing it...but quiet was awesome. Oh! Wait never mind, no more silence! The door swung open, freaking the shit out of me. I yelped as it hit against the wall. That Spanish BASTARD came into my room, looking all freaked or something.

"What's wrong?! What happened?! Who screamed?!"

I recovered from his little surprise and gave him an annoyed look.

"Nothing's wrong, Antonio. Feliciano saw a bug, and I killed it." I lied.

He looked at the sleeping Feli, then back at me.

"Uh...he looks like he's asleep though..." Antonio pointed out.

"Yeah, he does that." I explained, sinking into my covers further.

I think he rose an eyebrow, but it was hard to tell, even with that infernal nightlight. He spared only a second before he finally spoke.

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, yell for me." he said closing the door.

_Pft, like I need your help. You're just a...wannabe parent!_

But I kind of regret not telling him. I really want to tell someone about the nightmare that keeps repeating itself.

**This one is a little but shorter but it IS only an extra**


	7. Chapter 7: Sharpies and rages

"Fratellooo! It's one week into the trial! We're getting far! Far far far!"

Lovino grumbled something, not audible enough for me to hear.

"If we're 'far far far' then we are 'close close close' to being 'dumped dumped dumped'!" he growled, making me start. My fratello constantly sounds irritated, but this seemed like the real deal.

"But Antonio is a nice person!" I retorted, folding my arms over my chest.

He sighed in exasperation, and gave me his "I don't have time for your shit" look.

"That's what you always say."

With that, my brother slipped his arms through his jacket sleeves, and threw on his knapsack. He briskly walked out the door, leaving me to try and catch up. Leaving me to try and catch up, while loudly crying his name, and drawing a bit of attention. Lovino turned to me with an embarrassed red face.

"Lovi, I'm scared to walk by myself!" I whimpered, finally being able to seize his sleeve.

My brother dragged me along.

"You're eleven fucking years old. Almost twelve! Get over it!" he scolded, without facing me.

I made a whining noise.

"But Toni is supposed to walk with us! It makes me feel secure..."

"Well, your little Spanish papa is sick, okay?! Deal with it for right now, and quit it with your babyish crying!"

Lovino never really got angry like that without getting a second thought. It made me feel really upset. He is my nice, smart big brother! Lovi is not a meanie. I sniffed a bit. But he didn't react.

"Lovi..." I peeped.

"The hell is it now?!"

I just shut up. We stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and waited in utter silence. I buried my nose in my scarf, but Lovino just had his hands on his hips, as if not even bothered by the cold. Opening my mouth to say something, I tried to tell him to put on his gloves or something, but my speech was muffled by my very essential scarf.

The bus screeched to a stop, causing my eardrums discomfort. Reaching for my brothers sleeve, I motioned my fingers to grip his jacket fabric, but got nothing but air. He didn't stop to guide me up the high steps. In fact, he was already in the bus.

"Wait! Wait Lovino!" but he didn't listen. I slowly hopped up the steps, feeling dejected. It may seem silly, but I felt offended.

The seat my brother say in was too full for even my small self to fit in. So I went to the seat we would usually sit in with the Ivan kid. At least, it'd be less lonely, as soon as Ivan got on the bus. His stop was only next...

I shivered in my seat with a blue nose and pink cheeks. Whenever I was cold, my brother and I would huddle up. He thought it was awkward, but I enjoyed it. Oh, why am I still talking about him. He's mad at me!

"Feli? You are looking like you suffer the troublesome thoughts?" a familiar voice sounded. I jumped a bit, and peered over to see the smiling Russian boy.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's nothing!" I assured.

Ivan tilted his head.

"Hm...where's your brother?" he asked.

I'd been caught.

"Eh...he's being a grouchy-pants. He won't be nice to me, or let me sit with him!" I explained.

"Oh...I see. Why is this?"

"I don't know. He is just being this way."

"Does Ivan need to teach a boy a lesson?" his cheery smile looked more like a demented smirk now.

I quickly shook my head in fear.

"No no! It's fine!'

Just like that, he snapped back to normal.

"Okay~!"

I shivered again.

"Are you chilly?" he asked, noticing my chattering teeth and vibrating arms.

I nodded.

"With all those layers of clothing?"

I nodded again, with a sheepish grin.

"Usually, when I'm cold, my brother huddles with me. Since he's not here, I'm very cold..." I explained.

Ivan sighed and wordlessly put his knitted cap on my head.

"Here's an alternative." he gestured to the cap.

He paused for a moment.

"So, are you and your brother really close?"

For the third time on that bus trip, I nodded.

"For the longest time, we were all each other had."

...

...

I stepped into the school, feeling the relief of warmth hit me. I exhaled in a relaxed manner, and strode off to my locker.

Fumbling with the lock, it took me four tries to get the thing to click open. I fished around for my necessary textbooks. As I did so, I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. Elizabeta was behind me with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I got something back for your brother."

She held out the romance novel that was stolen by a certain albino.

"You got it back!" I cheered, great fully taking the book.

"But..." she began. But she didn't have to continue. I opened it, and was completely horrified.

One of my brother's precious gifts from our mother...defiled by sharpie. My eyes widened.

The permanent marker left marks on almost every page. Words, scribbles, hateful doodles. I put my hand over my mouth. Lovino was going to be heartbroken.

I looked up at her. She had a grim expression on her face.

"Gilbert...how could he?!"

She looked down.

"I'm sorry for my friend's doings. I'll surely beat him properly."

I closed the book.

"No...don't...what he did was really mean...and it's hard to forgive...but don't hurt him..."

She smiled.

"You're a good kid."

...

...

I caught his unmistakable curl in the corner of my eye. I breathed nervously and advanced toward him. I bit my lip nervously. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Without replying, I held up the book.

"My...My book?!" he almost squealed. A smile lit up his face.

I nodded, still biting my lips, now painfully hard.

He snatched up the book and began flipping the pages. Then his smile faded.

"He...how...Gilbert...GILBERT!"

"Calm down..!"

"I'll kill him!"

Then he ran off. I chased, though.

But I wasn't as fast. I groped at the air, trying to grab the first reachable part of him. But he'd already found Gilbert.

"You..." Lovino growled.

"What do you-"

He slugged him right in the nose. My brother punched the kid. So hard, he fell over. We stared down at him. Then, I looked at my brother in disbelief. The rage was clear on his face.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" I asked, hesitantly.

The albino looked at Lovi and scowled.

"What does to look like?!"

Blood began to trickle down from his nostril.

"I'll...I'll go get the nurse..!" I ran for the nurses office at lightning speed.

...

...

The three of us sat in front of the principals desk. Lovino still looked infuriated. Gilbert had tissues stuffed up his nose. I just sat there quietly with my hands folded in my lap.

"You know, boys. We have a strict 'no fighting' policy at this school," the principal said, with a frown on her face.

We looked down.

"You all are suspended for a week. Gilbert, I've called your mother. Lovino, Feliciano, I've called your father."

"What father?" Lovino mumbled.

Everyone looked at Lovi.

"Excuse me?"

"I said...what father?!" repeated, much louder.

"Don't get that tone with me." she warned.

"Lovino, please..." I tugged on his sleeve.

"Feliciano, maybe you've accepted it, but I haven't. How is it so easy for you anyway?!"

"I learn how to love faster than you!"

...

...

"How on Earth have you two already been suspended?!" Antonio scolded.

I hung my head, but Lovino stood straight.

"A fight? Seriously?" he continued.

"I just punched a kid in the nose...Feliciano didn't do anything..."

That made me feel a little guilty. He just defended me. I instantly regret what I said back in the principal's office.

Antonio sighed.

"...I'll be in my room...I'm still not feeling well."

He walked away without another word.

We stood there in the entrance hallway. I glanced over at my brother.

"Lovi...about what I said earlier..."

"That doesn't matter. You were right anyway."

I shook my head.

"No! No I wasn't!"

"Don't deny it."

He walked away too.

And I was alone with my thoughts.

**-  
Remember this story? Fufu, it's been a while.**


End file.
